Birds of a feather flock together (crow hogan love story)
by eedy
Summary: Crow hogan love story saki is a young duelist working at bootleg, suddenly she meets a young man and her life changes


**Birds of a feather flock together**

**Crow hogan love story**

Character:  
Saki Tasuma

Age 18

Deck Blackwings

Blue eyes

Short ( to the neck) Orange hair

2 Criminal Markers on both cheeks

From satellite (orphaned)

CHAPTER ONE

It was a hot summer night and boy was it taking its toll, Saki was working the graveyard shift at bootleg

'just half an hour left' Saki thought to herself, Saki was quite a looker every man who walked into bootleg always look in her direction

and she hated it always made her feel like a piece of meat, but with a smile she carried on her every day job.

"SAKI!" shouted a deep voice from the distance, Saki shot around to find her boss right behind her with a big smile on his face

"Saki, you can go home early tonight you have worked so hard i think you deserve it and you can have the next week off but ill see you back monday,  
oh and here is something extra for ya" he handed Saki a small brown envelope and gave her a wink

" Now off you go get some rest and enjoy yourself "

Saki opened the envelope and saw a big woe of cash stuffed in it

"Boss! thank you so much"

"don't worry about it Saki you work harder than any of the others here just don't tell anyone, between me and you ok?"

"i wont boss, thanks again ill see you monday then" Saki beamed a smile to her boss and handed her waitress apron and headed for the door

it was so dark outside it was hard to see the surrounding, Saki looked around before stepping further out of the bar

"where did i park?" Saki sighed to herself, she looked around hastily for her duel runner

"There's my baby!" running to her duel runner Saki then revved up the engine.

Crows POV

"another graveyard shift over and done with" crow yawned as he revved up his duel runner and headed down the road

crow noticed another duel runner on the road it seemed familiar, it was the same runner he has seen nearly every time he left work

"hmm i wonder who that is, maybe I should challenge them to a duel, i mean i see them nearly everyday " crow said to himself

crow flashed his headlights challenging whoever it was to a duel.

Saki POV

heading down the road Saki noticed a familiar duel runner she sees often when she leaves work but turned a blind eye and carried on driving.

suddenly her duel mode starting flashing, she was being challenged to a duel

"so they want to duel me, maybe they have noticed my duel runner from before" Saki said to herself, after a few moments she decided to decline the duel

Crows POV

After a few moments crows challenge was declined

"hmm I wonder why they declined"

crow sped up his duel runner so he was at the side of the other one, suddenly h

e felt like he was in slow motion

as he pulled up to the other runner he noticed straight away the beauty of the figure before him, the short orange hair and fair skin, as she turned to face him crow felt something warm inside of him, her eyes where captivating.

'she is so beautiful i need to know her name i need to know her' crow thought to himself

Saki POV

The challenging duel runner pulled up beside Saki as she turned to see who the challenger her breathing sped up, the young man was handsome his grey eyes felt so warm like she was ment to see them

Saki was speechless but found words to speak to the young man

"sorry I declined but i'm to tried to duel graveyard shifts and all"

'oh what a lame thing to say' Saki thought to herself

Crows POV

crow couldn't stop staring at her suddenly he felt back to earth and was a shock run down his spine when she spoke

"sorry I declined but i'm to tried to duel graveyard shifts and all"

crow stayed silent for a few seconds gathering himself

" I know how you feel don't worry about it, how about another day?" crow said giving a crooked smile to her

" my names crow by the way"

Saki's POV

Saki felt a tingle when the young man spoke to her

" i know how you feel don't worry about it, how about another day?"

" my names crow by the way"

'Crow, what a strange name' Saki thought

"i'm Saki, crow nice to meet you, sure id love to duel another day, strange you should say i have a few days off maybe we should do it then?"

crow responded quickly to Saki, which caught her off guard

"sounds like a date to me" crow winked with a crooked smile that made sake feel a tingle again

"haha yeh I suppose it is" Saki said nervously

they both continued to drive down the road together not saying a word, as they got the fork in the road crow suddenly spoke making Saki jump "i'm turning to the right, which way are you heading"

"im heading to the right too" Saki replied

"good I don't want to leave you driving home alone at this time of night" crow said with a smirk on his face

Saki blushed 'thank god its dark so he can't see this'

"thanks but ill be fine when we do part" Saki said and returned a wink from earlier

"well a pretty girl like you any creep could do something" crow said

"does that make you a creep then crow?" Saki laughed

"i suppose it does then" crow laughed with her

both carried on driving down the road talking about crow being a creep

Saki then came to her street and was eventually at home

pulling to one side in front of her home she stop the engine and took off her helmet

crow pulled up beside her and removed his helmet aswell

Saki looked crow up and down taking in all his features as he moved off his duel runner and walked towards her

he was taller than Saki and boy was he sexy Saki thought, suddenly she noticed he was getting closer to her until her was in her face, feeling his breath on her face

crow grabbed Saki but the waist and pulled her off her runner into his arms and hugged like he was never going to let her go

Saki hugged him back but shyly

crow then whispered in Saki's ear

"Saki you are the girl of my dreams, even if we have just met please don't leave me, i want to see you again"

Saki blushed and felt butterflies in her stomach from crows words, moments passed as she tried to find the words to responded to him, she then finally found what she wanted to say

"crow, i feel the same, i wont leave, i want to see you again as soon as possible, come here tomorrow"

Saki felt a smile spread across crows face which was contagious

"ill be here tomorrow"

crow then pulled back and smiled at Saki

"don't wait up sweetcheeks" crow winked at Saki and jumped on his runner and drove off down the dark street

'What a guy, what is it about him that im so attracted too' saki thought to herself, shaking the thought out of her head she let out a big sigh and wheeled her runner into her garage and went inside

when inside saki sighed again as she made her way to her bedroom, getting ready for bed a soft meow made her jump "ohh willow its just you, you made me jump silly"

saki made her way into the kitchen to fix herself some food, cereal did the job, and fixed her little kitten something to eat aswell when she finally got into bed images and thoughts of crow enter her mind which made her smile herself to sleep

Crows POV

after driving away from saki crow felt empty like he was missing something now, well he was he was missing saki when he got home parking his runner in the garage next to jacks, he was greeted by jack and yusei

"hey crow how was work" yusei said with a smile handing crow a ramen cup and cup of tea

" ya know how it is yusei hard work but pays the bills" crow sighed

"hmm all you do is complain crow why dont you man up " jack said mocking crow

"wanna say that again jack you have never work a day in your life, while you sit on your ass me and yusei are out there working our figures to the bone and..."

"crow stop now dont let jack get to you, we go through this everyday" yusei interrupt "why dont you just got to and rest crow you look tired" yusei said before jack could have the chance to say his piece again

"i will oh and by the way jack if you had a job you might actually meet a girl" crow said to jack with a crooked grin

" what! youve met a girl dont make me laugh crow" jack mocked

" oh i have jack at least i can get one her names saki and im seeing her again tomorrow so hows that for you jack" crow yelled at jack

" you have to be kidding me ill believe it when i see it crow" jack sighed

" fine ill bring her here then jack if thats what you want"

"ok ok jack stop teasing crow and crow just go get some rest if you meeting this saki tomorrow you dont want to look tired now do you?" yusei inturpted again before the fight got worse

" your right yusei night guys" crow said and headed upstairs to his room

when crow jumped into bed he saw sakis smile which make him feel full again


End file.
